


Технически

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Smoke (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, OOC, Obscene lexicon, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>любимому отважному старшине morbi :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> любимому отважному старшине morbi :3

Их сводит случай. Быть может, пожалел, что когда-то развел, а, может, просто надумал пошутить. Эггзи едва успевает вывернуть руль, когда чья-то фигура в спортивном костюме вдруг возникает в свете фар «позаимствованной» им тачки. Ударив по тормозам, он отмахивается от возмущенных возгласов обкуренных друзей и проворно выскакивает наружу.  
\- Чувак, ты в порядке? – начинает было и столбенеет, когда незнакомец оборачивается к нему с хмурым выражением зеркально похожего лица. – Ебическая сила… Это что еще за нахуй?  
В ответ двойник разглядывает его с не меньшим удивлением, хотя на порядок спокойнее, и вовсе не торопится что-либо отвечать.  
\- Ну и че ты там примерз? – орет повылезшая из окон пацанва. – Все же в поряде. Нифига мы его не задели. Погнали уже дальше.  
Гэри коротко оглядывается на них, но тут же возвращается глазами к своей странной иллюзии, и искренне рад, что на парня не попадает ни свет авто, ни тусклого уличного фонаря – никто из его спутников не может видеть то, что видит он. Однако, чтобы не просрать капризную удачу, нужно торопиться.  
\- Завтра здесь же, - наспех предлагает он.  
\- В одиннадцать, - эхом отзывается незнакомец.  
Голос ниже, с еле заметной хрипотцой, словно его владелец долго молчал или знатно проорался.  
И надо валить: уносить ноги от этого наркоманского прихода, а друзей – подальше от ненужного открытия, однако Эггзи почему-то не в силах сдержаться:  
\- Даже не вздумай за это время угодить к кому-нибудь под колеса. Все равно найду и вытрясу объяснение.  
Парень совсем не впечатленно дергает уголком рта и спиной делает шаг к тротуару, накидывая капюшон и исчезая в потемках одного из переулков.  
\- Сучок, - бормочет Анвин без злобы или раздражения. Ровно с той же интонацией, которой традиционно потчует себя за очередной непонятный финт.  
  
В условленное время тот другой не приходит. Ни через десять минут, ни через двадцать. Эггзи клянет его про себя на чем свет стоит и по десятому кругу возвращается к мысли: а может, вчера действительно было так темно, что он ошибся? или обычно не цепляющая его трава вкупе с адреналином вдруг решили сыграть с ним злую шутку? - но все равно остается сидеть на ступеньках чьего-то подъезда в ожидании. С необъяснимой уверенностью, что дождется.  
Часа не проходит, как тот самый «клон» садится рядом.  
\- Задержали на работе, - говорит он вместо извинений и следом протягивает руку, – Дэннис Северс.  
\- Гэри Анвин, но мне привычнее Эггзи, - крепко жмет ее Эггзи, а сам с пристальным любопытством всматривается в знакомые до боли черты. - Откуда ты, блин, такой взялся?  
В ответ Дэнни смотрит на него, как на умственно отсталого. Но без подъебки, что не может не радовать.  
-  А ты не думал, что оттуда же, откуда ты? – и задает наводящий вопрос, – Приемный?  
\- Нашу же маму… - обалдело выдыхает Анвин.  
И следующие несколько минут с пространными паузами озвучивает лишь вырванные из контекста восклицания, естественно безнадежно непечатные. А замолкает, только когда по губам несильно прилетает рука Дэнниса:  
\- Хватит уже.  
От его кожи тянет дымом, но, вопреки тревожному запаху и спорной дозволенности жеста, тот иррационально успокаивает. И Гэри как-то враз попускает паника от свалившегося на голову открытия - у него, оказывается, теперь есть (ну, охуеть не встать!) брат-близнец. То есть не теперь, а вообще. Голова упорно отказывается укладывать в себя этот факт, пока Эггзи, не скрываясь и не стесняясь этого, с интересом наблюдает, как его отражение закуривает.  
Дэнни искоса бросает на него взгляд:  
\- Так и будешь пялиться?  
\- Ты всегда такой непробиваемый? Такое впечатление, наша встреча только для меня новость.  
\- Очевидно же, что из нас двоих шило в одном месте определенно досталось не мне, - хмыкает Дэннис.  
Мудила, - хочет по привычке ляпнуть Анвин, но у него язык не поворачивается. И такая нехарактерная для него щепетильность к словам отчего-то совсем не кажется странной, как и новое, но уже порядком поднабравшее силы чувство сопричастности этому так непохожему на него типу, назвавшемуся его братом.  
\- И что мы теперь будем делать? – спрашивает Гэри вместо всего пронесшегося сейчас в его голове.  
Северс жмет плечами:  
\- Жить, как жили, - и, опережая Эггзи, уже навострившегося плеснуть возмущением, добавляет тише, - только я буду знать, что у меня есть ты, а ты – что у тебя есть я. Неплохо же?  
Гэри проглатывает вставшее поперек горла раздражение, а после последних слов Дэнни еще что-то другое, что он не может пока себе толком объяснить.  
\- Судя по твоему прикиду, одалживать денег нет смысла? – ерничает он, пытаясь отделаться от мутного чувства и повисшей между ними тишины.  
\- Все верно понял, - кивает Дэнни.  
\- Где хоть обитаешь?  
\- Черчилл Эстейт, Ист Энд.  
\- Роули Уэй, Норд Вэст, - отзывается Анвин, пусть его не спрашивали, и ни на секунду не сомневается, что Северс все равно ждал его ответа.  
\- Не сильно близко, но недостаточно далеко, - неловко шутит тот.  
\- Ага. Подумаешь, всего-то на каких-то двадцать лет расстояньице, - со злостью цедит Эггзи, и сам огорошен этой неожиданной эмоцией – откуда она, тварь, такая яркая, ведь еще секунду назад все было нормально?  
Как назло, Дэннис выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы оторваться от сосредоточенного изучения трещин в асфальте и посмотреть на Эггзи. Последний с раздражением и даже некоторым вызовом тоже оборачивается к нему, и тут же моментально сдувается - в глазах Дэнни ни грамма насмешки или упрека, только огромное сожаление. Приходит очередь Гэри рассматривать пресловутый асфальт. Но Северс не дает ему закрепиться в этом чувстве и ощутимо толкает Анвина плечом в плечо. Без слов и какого-либо наигранного оптимизма.  
\- Блядь, - с чувством произносит Эггзи, словно отпуская этим словом все перекрывавшее его дерьмо, и мотает головой с хриплым смешком. А уже в следующую секунду порывистым движением сгребает Дэнни за шею, чтобы коротко клюнуть губами в висок, и так же стремительно отпускает - тот даже не успевает толком среагировать.  
\- Охренел, - комментирует Северс уже постфактум.  
\- Ага, - с довольной рожей соглашается Анвин и из вредности тычет пальцем ему в бок. Получает на сдачу сумрачный взгляд и, ничуть не опечаленный этим, с чувством полной безмятежности откидывается на локтях на ступеньки.


	2. Chapter 2

Они не видятся каждый день. Может, пару-тройку раз в неделю. Но эти несколько раз обязательно. Оба, как могут, изворачиваются и кроят свой прежний быт, чтобы тайком ото всех пересечься хотя бы на час или пол, пусть даже на пару выкуренных Дэнни сигарет. Эггзи так таращит от появление в его жизни брата, что он без умолку трещит обо всем на свете и, не прекращая, беспардонно ржет над Северсом по любому поводу: над тем, что тот ПОЖАРНЫЙ ( _ебать, Дэнни, мне кажется, я только что насмеялся на год вперед… а, не, погодь, кажется, опять…_ ), над его вечно сосредоточенным видом и тем, каким он становится плюшевым мишкой, когда на короткое мгновение выпадает из привычного образа и неуверенно улыбается, над манерой Эсбо держать ложку и над самим прозвищем «Эсбо», которое Анвин случайно цепляет из разговора брата по телефону с кем-то из сослуживцев.  
\- Серьезно? Эсбо? А еще мне что-то говорил по поводу шила в одном месте. Да даже я не умудрился заработать такого однозначного погоняла.  
\- И это говорит мне человек, называющий себя Эггзи, - не остается Дэннис в долгу. – Куда уж однозначнее?  
\- Но-но, - отмахивается Анвин беззаботно, - держи свои суровые шутки при себе, бро.  
Хотя оба с первой минуты знакомства в курсе, что могут сказать друг другу все, что угодно – любую бредовую ложь и самую ужасную правду, как и быть рядом друг с другом кем угодно – кем являются и кем хотят быть. Они не обсуждали этого вслух, но оно просто подразумевается само собой.  
Как-то в очередную из их встреч Гэри притаскивает с собой высокую в пыли (или даже земле) бутылку с нечитаемой этикеткой.  
\- Откуда дровишки? – поднимает бровь Эсбо, но Анвин лишь оглядывается по сторонам и бросает уже на ходу, направляясь вниз по улице:  
\- Какая разница, откуда. Зато я знаю, где.  
После чего они оказываются в одном из заброшенных на реконструкцию таунхаусов, где Эггзи, словно у себя дома, падает на продавленный скрипучий диван и приглашающе хлопает ладонью рядом с собой, поднимая в воздух миниатюрный фейерверк пыли.  
\- Стаканов не предусмотрено, так что не отсаживайся далеко, - предупреждает он.  
Впрочем, Северс уже и так заметил, как упорно Гэри отказывается принимать любую мало-мальски приличную дистанцию между ними, и если не сидит рядом и не пихает локтем под ребра, не толкает в плечо, не задевает коленом, то обязательно нет-нет да закинет на Дэнниса ноги или будет до посинения пинать того носком кроссовка в край подошвы. Сам Эсбо почти никогда не позволяет себе ничего подобного. Однако это вовсе не означает, что его раздражает прилипчивость брата. Как и то, что ему не хочется этого сделать.  
\- Ну и как, по-твоему, мы должны пить это твое дорогущее вино? – хмыкает Дэнни, когда они наконец расправляются с упрямой пробкой, а Гэри успевает все уши прожужжать, какой охуительный раритет им достался.  
\- Выебываясь, - с весельем отзывается Анвин.  
\- Это из горла-то? – скептически тянет Эсбо.  
Эггзи кивает с нарочито серьезной миной, но следом фыркает:  
\- И непременно оттопырив мизинец, - что пытается тут же продемонстрировать и едва не обливается – все-таки громоздкие размеры бутылки совсем не предназначены для такого плебейского понта.  
Дэннис тихо смеется, обозвав брата клоуном. В этой его пестрой толстовке да пижонских кедах и с бесконечно подвижной мимикой очень даже напоминает. Вместо того, чтобы ввязываться в перепалку по этому поводу, Эггзи делает глоток побольше и протягивает бутылку Дэнни.  
  
Спустя час и две трети вина (оставшуюся треть с подачи неугомонного Гэри они благополучно разливают) диван становится для них родным, как и обшарпанные стены вместе с неопознаваемым мусором на полу.  
\- Может, нахер их всех? Останемся жить здесь… - рассеянно предлагает Эггзи, уже сползший к этому времени головой на колени брата и перекинув ноги через невысокий подлокотник.  
Дэннис от неожиданности чуть не стряхивает на него пепел. Но ни слова ни за, ни против не произносит. Не спрашивает, о каких «всех» речь.  
\- Вот ведь дебильная судьба, каждого умудрилась вляпать в веселенькую семейку… - подтверждает Гэри его догадку и сумбурно добавляет, - нельзя, чтобы нас видели вместе.  
\- Почему? – подает голос Эсбо, педантично туша окурок о стену и только после этого отбрасывая его в угол. Угол в ответ негодующе покачивается.  
\- Они обязательно захотят этим воспользоваться. Им будет до обидного просто это сделать.  
\- Гэри, что за пьяная паранойя?  
\- Эггзи, - запальчиво поправляет его Анвин.  
\- Да хоть Колин, мать его, Ферт, - отбривает Дэннис. – Не пори ерунду.  
\- Ты же так не думаешь, - злится Эггзи. - Не ври мне, выходит херово. По-твоему, Гог, если узнает, не захочет оставить на мне пару отметин тебе на память? Или, может быть, Дин откажется от еще одной бесплатной шестерки?  
\- Не надо, Эггзи, - морщится Эсбо.  
\- Почему нет?..  
Но договорить ему не дает запечатавшая рот ладонь, которую Гэри даже не пытается сбросить, а наоборот дышит ей, как в кислородную маску. Дэнни отдергивает руку сам, после того как Эггзи на пробу дотягивается до нее языком.  
\- Да что ты, нахрен, делаешь?  
\- Технически, - довольно скалится Анвин, - это как лизнуть собственную руку, мы ж с тобой близнецы.  
\- Технически, - передразнивает Эсбо, вытирая руку об край его толстовки,  - это как лизнуть все поручни, за которые я держался по дороге к тебе, а еще пыльную бутылку и… даже не буду продолжать.  
\- А нефиг лезть своими немытыми ручищами, - вопреки словам, Эггзи вовсе не выглядит сколько-либо возмущенным или обиженным, скорее немного сонным. – Не злись, - зевает он и бормочет, прикрывая глаза, - потому что технически - это как злиться на самого себя. Глупое занятие…  
Дэннис машинально убирает сползшую с него кепку и на том же автопилоте приглаживает растрепанные волосы. Заснувший Гэри никак на это не реагирует.  



	3. Chapter 3

Они не росли вместе, не делили на двоих внимание родителей, общие истории и сокровенные мысли. Казалось, ну что у них сейчас, у безвозвратно взрослых и давно сформировавшихся, может быть общего кроме зеркальной внешности да вынужденно уличного воспитания, тоже довольно разнящегося? Ведь уже и в помине нет никакой гибкости, одни принципы, на все собственное мнение, армия ошибок-тараканов-скелетов за плечами. Как вообще возможно влезть во все это, решиться полезть, впустить в конце концов? Но оба ведут себя так, словно выбора просто не существует. Дэннис с воистину бесконечным терпением стойко сносит все выкрутасы Гэри, тогда как сам Гэри по мере сил медленно, но верно учится сглаживать собственное импульсивное буйство в присутствии брата. И первым ловит фантомную связь между близнецами. Правда обрадоваться этому факту нет ни времени, ни желания.  
В этот вечер он как раз собирается ложиться спать, когда вдруг чувствует, что не может вдохнуть, словно получил коленом в солнечное сплетение. «Дэнни-Дэнни», - вспыхивает в голове паническая мысль без какой-либо конкретики и долбит в висок гребаным Вудди. Но телефон Эсбо раз за разом предлагает оставить сообщение, которое Эггзи сейчас нахер не сдалось. Он без раздумий вылетает из дома и спустя полчаса натыкается на знакомый силуэт, прислонившийся к дому на обычном месте их встреч.  
\- А ты что здесь делаешь? – ровно интересуется Северс, втаптывая в асфальт окурок.  
И ничего в нем нет такого, что наводило бы на подозрения – никаких следов на открытых участках кожи и даже руки как будто не сбиты, но Анвин все равно делает шаг ближе, чтобы задрать край его спортивной кофты, а там поверх ребер с правой стороны один сплошной синяк, уходящий на спину.  
\- Что это? – напряженно спрашивает он, уворачиваясь от отодвигающей руки брата.  
\- Упал, - глухо отрезает тот.  
\- Это-то как раз понятно, а что потом было? – не сдается Эггзи, но, естественно, натыкается на упрямый взгляд.  
\- Не твоя забота.  
И вдруг понятно без слов, чья это работа и почему ушибы именно там, где их не видно, ведь Дэнни сам бы никому и никогда их не показал.  
\- Пойдем, - бросает Гэри, отворачиваясь, - не на улице же ночевать. Я знаю здесь неподалеку один мотельчик…  
\- Какой еще мотельчик, Эггзи, у нас нет на него денег, - выдыхает Дэннис устало.  
\- А кто сказал, что мы будем за него платить?  
  
В пустующий номер они попадают через неплотно задвинутое окно.  
\- Всего-то подтянуться на руках, и готово, - наглядно демонстрирует Анвин и выглядывает изнутри на мнущегося в сомнениях брата.  
\- Я пожарный, а не вор-домушник, - хмурится Северс.  
Эггзи пожимает плечами:  
\- Одно другому не мешает. Давай уже, Дэнни. Все будет в ажуре. Я бы не предлагал, если б не был уверен в безопасности места.  
И, играя желваками, наблюдает, как морщащийся от резких движений Эсбо влезает следом.  
\- Только свет в комнате лучше не включать. Можно в ванной, там будет не видно.  
\- Нафиг нам свет в ванной? - ворчит Дэннис, просто чтобы отвлечься от пульсирующей в боку боли.  
\- Не манди. Пойдем, умоем твою хмурую физиономию, да я гляну, что можно придумать.  
\- Нечего там придумывать, синяк и синяк.  
\- Хоть холодный компресс сделаем, - упрашивает Эггзи брата, как маленького ребенка, и осознанно запрещает себе психовать.  
\- С каких это пор ты заделался моей мамочкой?  
\- Упаси сатана, - бурчит Анвин и все равно затаскивает Эсбо в ванную.  
  
Вид опухшего сизого кровоподтека на бледной коже отказывается идти у Гэри из головы. Даже после того, как он, пресекая возражения Дэнни, прикладывает ему к боку холодное полотенце, рисует поверх откуда-то взявшимся йодом сеточку и отправляет брата спать, сославшись на непреодолимое желание залезть в душ.  
У самого сна ни в одном глазу. Зато густой разъедающей ярости хоть отбавляй. Спустя полчаса на обдумывание он выключает льющуюся для прикрытия воду и тихо просачивается в комнату. Эсбо спит на самом краю и без того скромной кровати и даже во сне умудряется пасмурно супить брови. Эггзи даже жаль, что времени в обрез, и он не может помедитировать на эту трогательную картину подольше. Он еще раз тщательно проверяет номер на предмет непредвиденных подстав и по-кошачьи сливается в окно.  
  
Вернуться так же беззвучно у него не получается. Окрыленный пусть маленькой, но расплатой, он запинается об край ковра и сдавленно чертыхается. Наплевав на конспирацию, Дэнни щелкает выключателем прикроватной лампы.  
\- Где ты был? – щурится он с подозрением.  
\- Выходил проветриться, - с легкостью отбрехивается Гэри. - Соскучился?  
\- Придурок. Лучше бы поспал.  
Эггзи слышит в этой фразе только то, что хочет – затерявшееся перед точкой желаемое «со мной».  
\- У нас еще есть несколько часов. Готов наверстать, - играет он бровями и за здоровое плечо придавливает приподнявшегося было Дэнни обратно к кровати. – Даже не думай.  
В ушах упорно звучит хруст тонкого льда, но не в характере Гэри руководствоваться предостерегающими знаками и иными инстинктами самосохранения. Единственное, что сейчас действительно его заботит – это нервы Эсбо, и по этому случаю свет им точно не в кассу. Эггзи молча выключает лампу, скидывает с себя кеды и кепку с толстовкой, и предельно осторожно влезает под бок нервно сопящему Северсу.  
\- Расслабься, Дэнни, а то не заживет, - утыкается он брату в шею и, не удержавшись, трется носом за ухом.  
Эсбо пропускает вдох.  
\- Спокойной ночи, бро, - неразборчиво желает ему Эггзи и моментально отрубается.  
  
На следующий день после обеда от Эсбо приходит пустая смс, что по обыкновению означает – на том же месте в то же время. Эггзи даже немного удивлен, что Северс не надумал отдохнуть от него пару дней после их ночного приключения. По правде говоря, Гэри сам не прочь «отдохнуть» от их встреч, потому что одно дело липнуть к брату, оправдывая это игрой, родством и прочими «технически», и совсем другое – проснуться в охапке Дэнни лицом в его плечо и с каменным неудовлетворением в штанах – все еще весьма неловко, даже по меркам Анвина. И все же желание увидеть брата сильнее любой возможной неловкости, оно довлеет над Эггзи, выламывая в нем последние стоп-краны. Отказаться или проигнорировать – заблокированные опции.


	4. Chapter 4

Вместо приветствия Эсбо вталкивает Гэри в темный переулок и, не заботясь о собственных ноющих ребрах, крепко прикладывает там о стену.  
\- Какого лешего ты полез в Черчилл Эстейт, дебил? – шипит он зло. – Я просил тебя об этом? Ты сам, мать твою, говорил, что нам нельзя светиться. И первый поперся совать нос не в свое дело. Совсем без башки?  
Эггзи пытается оттолкнуть его руки или хотя бы просто ослабить хватку на своем вороте, но у него не сильно выходит - Дэнни в бешенстве. И от его напора у Гэри крайне некстати слабеют колени. Да так, что он никак не может придумать, что бы такое спиздануть, чтобы Северс хоть на каплю отодвинулся, а в идеале отвалил метра на три - не дышать этим его извечным запахом костра. Но Эсбо хоть бы хны – сверлит его тяжелым взглядом, рвано втягивает воздух и, по-видимому, все-таки ждет каких-то объяснений от непутевого братца. Однако объяснений этих не предвидится даже в далекой перспективе – сознание Эггзи ухает беспросветной гулкой пустотой.  
\- Прости, Дэнни, - бормочет Гэри и, даже для себя не определив, за что конкретно просит прощения, сокращает и так мизерное расстояние до губ Эсбо.  
Дэннис каменеет и сильнее вдавливает Эггзи в кирпичную кладку сжимающими толстовку кулаками. «Уебет, не уебет?» - отстраненно гадает Анвин, что, впрочем, совсем не отвлекает его от вкрадчивого почти целомудренного изучения брата на вкус. И тут Дэнни вдруг отпускает злосчастную ткань, перехватывает Гэри за шею и сам вламывается в его рот с отчаянным голодом. От чистого ничем не разбавленного восторга Эггзи на пару секунд кажется, что он ослеп. Но когда Эсбо, поняв, что натворил, пытается судорожно отшатнуться, мгновенно перехватывает его и с непонятно откуда взявшимися силами сам притискивает к стене.  
\- Нет, Дэнни, нет. Теперь точно нет, - Анвин на секунду прикрывает глаза, чтобы хоть немного собрать себя в кучу, и утыкается лбом в ходящее ходуном плечо брата. – Я, конечно же, нихера не думал, прежде чем сделать это, а вот тебе стоило. Прежде чем отвечать. Потому что теперь я точно тебя не отпущу. Ни теперь, ни вообще. И мне насрать, кто что скажет. Мы и так с тобой прячемся ото всех, как какие-то уголовники.  
\- Ты сам не понимаешь, что несешь, - цедит Северс напряженно.  
\- Да плевать, Дэнни, плевать на то, что я несу, на все плевать, - мычит Эггзи, вжимаясь всем своим зудящим от напряжения телом в тепло Эсбо, - просто не отталкивай меня, я согласен на любые условия… Пожалуйста.  
У Дэнниса ком поперек горла от этого его «пожалуйста». Да еще таким голосом, какого он ни разу не слышал от брата прежде, даже не предполагал. Ему зачем-то представляется, как этот голос будет на повторе твердить его имя, и руки сами собой инстинктивно смыкаются у Гэри за спиной. Последний привычно ерзает в объятии и, словно получил немое разрешение, тянется за очередным поцелуем, как и в первый раз, осторожным и будто просящим. Эсбо и подумать не мог, что его импульсивный, отчаянный, нахальный братец будет таким ласковым и податливым в близости. Или это полный карт-бланш только для Дэнни?  
  
Они не испытывают судьбу, повторно пробираясь в мотель, и осознанно игнорируют старое логово в заброшенном таунхаусе. Полночи их шатает по знакомым-незнакомым улицам и попадающимся на пути паркам. Так сейчас проще им обоим. Остаться в замкнутом пространстве один на один с новыми желаниями еще за гранью комфорта. А вот на адреналине спонтанно зажимать друг друга по темным углам, целоваться до одурения и взаимно оставлять нарочные отметины, продолжая балансировать на грани, - как будто почти не страшно, не стыдно, и уже сложно остановить.  
\- Обещай, что не сунешься больше в мой район без веской причины, - просит Эсбо, когда в одном из парков они притормаживают на скамейке подальше от посторонних глаз.  
\- У меня была причина, - возмущается Эггзи и мстительно запихивает ледяные пальцы греть Дэнни под поло.  
\- Баллончиком написать на собаке Гога «мой хозяин мудак» - это нифига не веская причина, не причина в принципе, - шипит тот, вздрагивая от холода, а следом чертыхается на потревоженный синяк.  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - жмурится Гэри и устраивает подбородок на плечо брата. – Не просто написать, а – супер стойким РОЗОВЫМ, - растопыренной пятерней обозначает он в воздухе всю соль замысла. - Вот это очень даже причина. Всем причинам причина.  
\- Ну и че, тебе от этого полегчало? – вздыхает Северс. - Мне вот не сильно.  
\- Он на тебя наехал? – спрашивает Эггзи, помрачнев.  
\- Да он на весь квартал наехал, - бурчит на это Эсбо. – Да только меня дома не было, ма рассказала.  
\- Прости.  
\- Обещай.  
\- Не могу.  
\- Эггзи, твою мать… - с полоборота заводится Дэнни, но Гэри не желает и слушать:  
\- Не могу, и нехер поминать нашу мать! Не заслужила…  
Северса, словно ведром ледяной воды за шиворот, моментально тушит этой семейной нешуткой.  
\- Не повторяй ее ошибок, - говорит он с расстановкой и грубовато сгребает брата за плечи, чтобы подтянуть ближе и, как когда-то Эггзи, мазануть губами по виску. – Не похерь все к чертям.  
Однако стоит только Гэри как-то однажды неосмотрительно появиться перед ним со свежеразбитым носом, следующей же ночью подкарауливает подвыпившего Дина в компании плотной маски поперек нижней части лица и привычно лежащей в кулаке цепи.  
\- Ты идиот! – беснуется Эггзи, быстро смекнувший, кто автор художеств на шкурке отчима, и на чуйке примчавшийся с аптечкой в их таунхаус. – Мне, значит, весь мозг выебал за какую-то сраную шавку, а сам пошел и отмудохал местного бандюгана. Ты не охуел ли часом?  
На что Эсбо лишь молча изучает неотстиравшееся пятно сажи на своих джинсах да осторожно и по возможности незаметно шевелит отбитыми пальцами. Когда Гэри наскучивает матюгаться с самим собой, он оказывается рядом с братом и, обхватив руками его лицо, заставляет посмотреть на себя.  
\- Ну и че, полегчало? – возвращает он Эсбо его же фразу.  
Поначалу Северс упрямо косится в сторону. Но в конечном итоге все же поднимает глаза на Эггзи. «Будет нужно - я сделаю это снова», - написано у него на лице.  
\- Идиот, - тихо бормочет Анвин. Не задумываясь гладит Дэнни по щеке большим пальцем и со вздохом сдается, – давай уже сюда свои руки.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> много добра и печенек любимому morbi <3 за рейтинговую сцену

Следующую неделю Эггзи не ходит мрачнее тучи, но свои обычные шутки шутит остро и с изрядной долей отчаянности.  
\- Что не так? – ловит его Эсбо, мельтешащего, за руку в одну из встреч. – Ты сам не свой.  
\- Все так. Не гони, - скалится тот в ответ.  
А у самого аж лицо перекашивает от паники, с которой он всеми силами пытается справиться, но не складывается.  
\- Гэри, - предупреждающим тоном чеканит Северс и дальше может не продолжать - Анвина моментально начинает нести (и нахуя, спрашивается, сдерживался, никого ведь не обманул, кроме себя):  
\- Ну, а чего ты хотел? Навтыкал Дину и думал, что он после этого всей семье начнет печеньки покупать? – он резко замолкает, видя, как брат поджимает губы и тяжелеет взглядом. – Нет, подожди. Ты не о том подумал. Все в порядке, он нас не трогает…  
Эггзи жжет едким стыдом за то, что сорвалось с его языка. Не потому что он кого-то пытается уберечь: брата ли от отчима или наоборот, пытается – но лишь себя. Плохое настроение Дина в последнюю неделю – досадная и довольно раздражающая действительность, но она и на треть не является действительной причиной беспокойства самого Гэри. Однако признаться Дэнни, что на его священный лик он скоро себе все руки к ебене фене сдрочит, просто не в состоянии. Увесистые и унизительные затрещины отчима кажутся почти бесцветными на фоне отчетливого отношения Эсбо к брату, как к хрустальной вазе. Эггзи давно и истошно мало их игрушечных отношений, когда в самый ответственный момент Дэнни с косым от возбуждения и прикладываемых усилий взглядом отодвигает от себя такого же неадекватного Гэри и сваливает в горизонт. И все же он не чувствует за собой права давить на Эсбо, как и в чем-либо упрекать. Его собственное согласие на «любые условия» все еще в силе, а значит Эггзи будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Пускай втолковывать подобные высокоморальные реверансы гормонально нестабильному организму крайне проблемно. Но ради Дэнни возможно.  
\- Все правда в порядке, - Анвин старательно выдыхает и, не вытаскивая рук из карманов, приваливается к брату с кающимся видом, - может, бури магнитные…  
Дэннис несколько секунд пытливо вглядывается в глаза напротив, а в итоге все опять заканчивается поцелуем. Без колебания и сомнения – в каких-то моментах он уже тоже не способен себя контролировать, и минимальное расстояние между ними неизменно побеждает любой здравый смысл. Эггзи с готовностью откликается, льнет ближе и скребет короткими ногтями по поло на груди брата. В его крови тут же начинает закипать тревожное предчувствие очередного облома (помимо всего того желания, что кипеть в нем вообще не перестает), и он, то ли желая избежать еще одного отказа, то ли по-ребячески рассчитывая отомстить, перехватывает инициативу, намеренно делая их поцелуй глубже, размашистее, жестче. Напоследок ощутимо кусает Эсбо за язык и отстраняется, отталкиваясь обеими руками.  
\- Прости, - с каким-то болезненным торжеством ловит он дезориентированный взгляд Северса. А после чувствует собственное напряжение, судорожно дергающее его за мышцы, как марионетку, и все ликование вмиг испаряется. – Домой пойду, - роняет Гэри скомкано, - завтра дела есть.  
Дэнни только молча кивает, отводя глаза. Эггзи бесит, что тот даже не пытается его остановить. И за это же бесконечно благодарен.  
  
Ближайшие полторы недели они оба сознательно, не договариваясь, придерживаются дистанции и легенды «занятости». Словно звери, затаившиеся в своих маленьких пусть и не особо радужных мирках на период зализывания ран. Анвин все надеется успокоиться, притупить изматывающий его голод, переждать истерику организма. Дэннис в миллионный раз убеждает себя, что не посмеет прикоснуться к брату. Хотя, если по-честному, дается это ему еще хуже, чем Гэри. Это у вечно импульсивного, распахнутого настежь Эггзи есть наглость, настойчивость, какие-то, но друзья, приключения и тяга их искать. У Эсбо же всегда при себе лишь груз старых ошибок, ответственность, да Эггзи с ма. И Северс жрет себя поедом за то, что теперь брат упорно вылезает в этом списке вперед матери. Но все же после ответственности.  
Конечно же, он в курсе, что чувствует брат (дискомфорт Гэри звонко отзывается поверх его собственных мучений, умножая их и усугубляя), однако все еще наивно рассчитывает увильнуть. Он же не посмеет – надо просто принять это, как будто выбора нет.  
«Мы говорим, что выбора нет, когда нас не устраивает второй из имеющихся вариантов», - говорит Келли кому-то по телефону, и Дэнни, в это время угрюмо топящий свои хлопья в молоке, невольно цепляется за подслушанную мысль. Правда ли, что его не устраивает вариант прикоснуться к брату? А его устроит, если это сделает кто-то другой? Удушающий спазм заставляет его поперхнуться кукурузной крошкой и грозится проломить грудную клетку внутрь. Проходя мимо, мама заботливо вскользь похлопывает его по спине и исчезает в комнате. Северс слышит ее: «Приехать на пару дней? А почему нет, давно тебя не видела…» - и в здесь и сейчас уверен только в одном - вариант «кто-то еще» в отношении Гэри его не устраивает в разы больше, чем собственный страх причинить брату боль или облажаться. Легче от этого факта почему-то не становится.  
  
Ма уезжает следующим же вечером. Едва вернувшийся с работы Дэннис обнимает ее на прощание и устало обрушивается на диван в опустевшей гостиной. Вымотанный долгой нудной сменой, как и уже порядком осточертевшими мыслями, он с пустой головой вытаскивает из кармана свой покоцаный телефон и чисто механически отправляет пустое сообщение. Наверное, он сошел с ума, переработал и вообще нелепый дурак и еще об этом пожалеет, но выбор, которого нет, сделал.  
Эггзи вскакивает со ступенек сразу, как только замечает брата. И эта, казалось, крошечная деталь исподволь отзывается под ребрами Эсбо щекоткой, как если бы он боялся, что за время их изоляции в Гэри что-то перегорит, и Дэннис вдруг окажется ему не нужен. Северс сходу увлекает замявшегося было Анвина в густую тень и крепко обнимает.  
\- Задушишь, - слишком радостно возмущается Эггзи, в то время как сам стискивает пальцы на боках брата так, что в будущих синяках нет ни грамма сомнения.  
Эсбо дышит в его шею и, пусть по-прежнему чувствует себя гребаным извращенцем, но в конкретный текущий момент - безнаказанно счастливым и, как никогда, целым.  
\- Черт, Дэнни, отпусти, - мычит Гэри, потираясь о брата, - а то это плохо кончится…  
\- Плохо – это как? – откликается Дэннис, хотя ответ, откровенно говоря, мало его волнует.  
\- Никак, блядь, - то ли злится, то ли жалуется брат (по сдавленному шепоту не понятно, скорее всего - все вместе) и мгновенно капитулирует, - бляяяяяяядь… -  стоит Эсбо зубами задеть кожу над воротом его футболки.  
\- Я говорю, ты слушаешь. И делаешь в точности, как я сказал, - говорит Северс ему на ухо тихо и четко, и самому удивительно, как только выдержки хватает, не иначе снова ответственность включилась, избирательная корыстная сволочь. – Снимаешь кепку, надеваешь капюшон, берешь ключи… адрес, где я живу, помнишь? - Эггзи заторможено кивает. В его глазах целая бездна удивления, восхищения и огромная, с Годзиллу, надежда. Эсбо коротко целует его и резко отпускает. – Все, иди, я за тобой.  
  
Уже дома у Северса они бездумно стоят возле кровати Эсбо, будто пришли и вдруг увидели какое-то чудо, вроде внезапно появившегося в комнате слона или чемодана с новенькими фунтами. Хотя на деле, прежде чем пришел Дэнни, Эггзи уже успел принять душ и, любопытства ради, стихийно пошариться в шкафчиках на кухне.  
На Дэнниса неожиданно (или вполне ожидаемо) накатывает неуместная, такая ненужная им сейчас робость. Расчетливая часть его сознания, та, что руководит им на пожарах и тренировках, здраво рассуждает о том, что кровать их выдержит. Стопудово выдержит. Будучи пьяными вусмерть, подростками они с Гогом прыгали на ней, как долбаные кролики из американских мультиков. Обо всем другом лучше не задумываться. Чтобы не сбежать. В первую очередь от себя.  
Гэри читает сомнение на лице брата: в его насупившихся бровях, в тревожной линии рта, в чуть сощуренном недоверчивом взгляде. И, пожалуй, теперь Эггзи пора на что-то решаться. Он обещал ждать, сколько угодно, но отнюдь не собирается отказываться от того, что уже предложено. Анвин резко, будто одежда его обжигает, роется в карманах и кидает на покрывало упаковку смазки и презерватив. Дэннис смотрит вопросительно и, возможно, даже смущенно.  
\- Я надеялся, - легко пожимает Гэри плечами, словно не у него сейчас внутри все разрывается от страха снова обломаться вперемешку с искрящим предвкушением. Словно он банка газировки, которую сильно трясли: все булькает, шипит, лопается и опасно открывать.    
Он быстро стягивает с себя ветровку, и та летит через всю комнату на шаткий стул с дурацкой подушкой, вышитой цветами (определенно рукоделие Келли). Туда же под шумный выдох Эсбо летит футболка. Дэннис поджимает губы и делает широкий шаг к Эггзи, кажется, застрявшему с пуговицей на джинсах.  
Гэри для него другой. Не тот привычный, каким он видит себя, принимая душ или глядя на себя в зеркало. Эггзи - поджарый, накачанный, с редкими волосами на груди и чертовски привлекательной блядской дорожкой, идущей вниз по рельефному животу от пупка и прячущейся за поясом джинсов. В тишине Эггзи громко выдыхает, почувствовав ладони Эсбо на своих плечах, а затем и спине. Тот водит руками нежно, изучая кожу, замирая кончиками пальцев на родинках. Каким-то шестым чувством Гэри знает – сейчас Дэнни думает о том, что у брата все еще нет татуировок. И это его завораживает.    
Прекращая сражение с пуговицей, Гэри хмыкает и расслабляется. Эсбо прижимается к его спине грудью, обхватывает за талию, скользит ладонями по животу, ненавязчиво поглаживая, и возбужденно и в то же время смешно сопит в ухо. Но Эггзи как-то совсем не до смеха, потому что он отчетливо ощущает себя четырнадцатилетним подростком, который только от мысли о сексе готов спустить себе в трусы. Пусть не именно о сексе. Не только о нем. А больше о том – с кем.  
Это так нелепо и так хорошо. Эсбо расстегивает его джинсы и лезет рукой в трусы. Пачкает пальцы в выступившей на члене смазке и с чувством выдает прямо в ухо Анвину хриплое, почти восторженное «блядь…».  
\- Нет, - выходит Гэри из транса, отпихивая его руку от себя, - так не пойдет.  
Потому что он уже на краю от того, как Дэннис лениво, чуть грубовато дрочит ему и вылизывает шею, иногда прикусывая кожу чуть пониже роста волос. Эсбо даже в сексе оказывается не особо болтлив, но Гэри чувствует внушительный стояк, упирающийся ему в задницу, и то, как ходит ходуном грудная клетка Северса, как мелко подрагивают пальцы Дэнни, а дыхание становится все более тяжелым, горячим, просящим большего.  
Эггзи резко отходит, подхватывает с кровати смазку и презерватив, а затем единым рывком стаскивает с постели покрывало (вышитое в тот же ебучий цветок), а за ним и одеяло, сваливая большой грудой прямо на полу под ногами. Он заталкивает блестящие пакетики под подушку, а сам принимается стягивать с себя остатки одежды: джинсы, белье, носки. Дэннис просто смотрит на него и загнано дышит. Даже пошевелиться боится.  
\- Чего встал столбом? – Эггзи спиной плюхается на кровать, устраиваясь на ней, словно модель из порно-журнала: разводит ноги, щурит глаза, облизывает губы. Гладит себя по животу и смотрит хищно, словно у себя в голове мысленно вылизывает каждый миллиметр тела Дэнни.  
И Эсбо хочется прикрыть глаза от того, насколько он идеален. Будто воплощенная в жизнь собственная эротическая фантазия. Он медленно раздевается, потому что ему неловко рядом с таким Гэри. Снимает футболку и чувствует, как горит кожа под чужим взглядом.  
\- Позер, - говорит он, краем глаза наблюдая за эффектно развалившимся на кровати братом.  
\- Сказал мне чувак с драконом на заднице, - сипло бросает в ответ Эггзи, и становится ясным, как день, что тому все более чем нравится.  
Дэннис опускается между его ног, в очередной раз чертыхается, порывисто и с придыханием, когда их члены соприкасаются и нависает над братом, чуть повернув голову набок. Их губы в дюйме друг от друга, и они дышат одним на двоих раскаленным, дурманящим воздухом. Не двигаются, не целуются и не говорят. Просто дышат, соприкасаясь почти везде кроме губ. Кровь набатом стучит в ушах, и Дэннис всерьез опасается потерять сознание от того, как его ведет.  
Гэри сдается первым. Чувствуя, что еще немного, и он точно рехнется от желания, он хватает Эсбо за задницу, до синяков впиваясь в охуенные ягодицы, подкидывает бедра вперед и наверх, заставляя их члены скользить друг о друга, и целует. Целует так, будто это в последний раз.  
Эсбо нежный до одури, и от этого должно быть тошно, потому что все так медленно, но Гэри цепляет получше любых наркотиков. Дэннис смотрит ему в глаза, пока растягивает своими офигительными пальцами. Дэнни вообще глаз от него не отводит, и стоит Эггзи хоть мельком нахмуриться, тут же замедляет движения. Гэри видит, как в действительности ему нестерпимо хочется забить на подготовку, но он упорно сводит их с ума своей гиперзаботой. Этой чертовой ответственностью. И если бы Эггзи был в состоянии говорить, он бы обязательно высказался по этому поводу. А вместо этого лишь стонет, несвязно ругается и старается сильнее выгнуться в руках Эсбо. Потому что от этой заботливой нежности у него окончательно вырубается мозг. Зато нервные окончания въебывают за десятерых.  
Когда они уже наконец начинают трахаться «по-взрослому», Гэри без предупреждения закидывает ноги на плечи брату. Тот охает и почти рычит, а затем удивленно округляет глаза.  
\- Гимнастика, - с абсолютно засранским видом заявляет Эггзи.  
За что Дэнни оставляет ему засос на бедре и щипает за сосок, вроде как в наказание. Но Эггзи обалдело стонет от резко накатившего удовольствия, и Дэнни понятливо повторяет нехитрую манипуляцию. Он продолжает смотреть на Гэри, даже когда вколачивается в него размашисто и жадно. Даже когда пот стекает ему в глаза, мешая смотреть. Ему любой ценой хочется видеть, как брат улыбается и нелепо кривится от удовольствия в моментах, когда он удачно толкается внутрь.  
\- Давай, Дэнни, - тоже не может не смотреть в ответ Гэри.  
Его уже колотит в предоргазменной судороге. Когда кажется, что все кости плавятся, а сознание отделяется от тела. Он дрочит себе одной рукой, второй силясь вцепиться в короткие волосы Эсбо, а про себя умоляет Дэнниса больше не сдерживаться.  
Тот, прикусив нижнюю губу, смотрит на Эггзи аномально прозрачным и в то же время темным взглядом, и будто слышит его мысли. Сбивается с ритма, начиная двигаться жестко, почти отчаянно, именно так, как надо им обоим.  
И их накрывает одновременно. Как в тех дурацких, запретных романах, что Эггзи таскал у мамы, чтобы поразвлечься. На мгновение они чувствуют себя отдельной вселенной: бесконечной и неделимой. С минуту пытаются отдышаться. Эсбо отпускает ноги Эггзи и те, соскользнув с его плеч, громко бухают на кровать. Становится очевидным, что та все это время ужасно скрипела, но за гулом крови в ушах ни один из них этого попросту не заметил.  
Хотя Дэннису, похоже, наплевать, что подумают о нем соседи. Он продолжает смотреть в глаза Гэри, подушечкой большого пальца обводя его пересохшие от частого дыхания губы. Эггзи сыто жмурится, ловя мягкий, почти целомудренный поцелуй на своей довольной улыбке.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Наутро Анвина почему-то не оказывается рядом. Эсбо помнит сквозь сон какое-то копошение под боком, как и смутные обрывки фраз знакомым голосом, но никак не может вспомнить, о чем шла речь. А вдобавок к одинокому пробуждению ему никак не удается найти свою одежду. Вот, к примеру, шмотки Гэри нахально отсвечивают ровно на тех же местах, куда тот расшвыривал их накануне. Вещей Дэнни тупо нет – ни в его комнате, ни во всей квартире.  
\- Клептоман хренов, - беззлобно вздыхает Эсбо, доставая из шкафа домашние штаны и растянутую футболку.  
И, добравшись до кухни, механически переставляет с места на место две еще вчера приготовленные кружки, когда в прихожей звенят ключи, а в дверь вваливается сияющий бодростью Гэри с пакетом продуктов из магазинчика за углом. И в шмотках Эсбо.  
\- Утро доброе, бро.  
\- Схрена ли ты уперся в моей одежде? – отмирая, ворчит Дэннис, пока ставит чайник.  
Впрочем, его сосредоточенный, даже отстраненный вид совершенно Эггзи не обманывает. Слишком отчетливо за ним проглядывает облегчение от возвращения Гэри, как и тщательно скрываемое, немного детское удовлетворение фактом заимствования вещей. А Дэнни-то, оказывается, фетишист. И Эггзи понимает его более чем – поход в магазин выдался долгим и крайне щедрым на неловкие стояки, если непрерывно ощущаешь на себе запах брата.  
Каково, интересно, будет Эсбо снимать с Эггзи собственную одежду?  
\- Мне показалось, это будет неплохой маскировкой, - тянет Анвин, а сам наблюдает за Дэнни, впитывая его реакции, как губка, и не желая упустить ни детали. – Собственник что ли?  
Какой бы ответ не был, Эггзи от одного своего предположения уже тянет сглотнуть бесконтрольно набегающую слюну. «Дэнни-Дэнни, - думает Гэри в нелегком таком обалдении, - что же ты со мной делаешь, даже когда ничего не делаешь…»  
Тем временем Эсбо смешно морщит нос и, мельком взглянув на брата, отворачивается прятать неловкость за приготовлением чая.  
\- Только не заводи опять эту свою шарманку про «технически».  
Гэри окатывает горячей волной. И дело даже не в каких-то конкретных кодовых словах или ассоциациях, триггером сейчас работает абсолютно все, что угодно: обычный тон Северса, мимолетное выражение его лица, щелчок зажигалки в пальцах – а у Эггзи уже руки трясутся да волосы на загривке дыбом.  
И ему совсем не улыбает тонуть во всем этом бесконтрольном в гордом одиночестве – в таких вопросах он категорически не гордый. Анвин дотягивается выключить закипевший чайник, но вместо того, чтобы позволить Дэннису продолжить свой успокаивающий утренний ритуал, припирает того к столешнице.  
\- Нельзя быть таким хмурым с утра пораньше, - бормочет он, лениво перемежая слова выцеловыванием кожи за ухом Эсбо. Он бы добавил – «после самого охуенного секса в моей жизни» - но, во-первых, Северс и так слегка нервничает, проще опустить слова и не давать ему думать. А во-вторых, Эггзи чертов оптимист, и ему кажется – если он добьется того, что Дэнни окончательно перестанет зажиматься, все будет в разы охуеннее.  
\- Эггзи, - сбивчиво выдыхает Эсбо, упираясь обеими руками в стол, и, что бы ни собирался сказать дальше, тут же благополучно забывает.  
Потому что Гэри уже так взвинчен ощущением одежды Дэнниса на своей коже, что брат нестерпимо требуется ему прямо здесь и сейчас. Эггзи уже ладонями под его футболкой, метит губами-зубами беззащитную шею и, периодически забываясь, прижимается к Дэнни с такой силой, что больно обоим.  
В какой-то момент Северс срывается, как это нередко у него происходит – внезапно и одним махом (за что обязательно будет потом себя винить, если Эггзи не отвлечет его новым поводом сорваться) - он за руку вытаскивает брата из-за своей спины и, заперев между собой и столом, крепко целует.  
\- А давай в этот раз без подготовки? – выдавливает Гэри, конкретно так плывущий от кислородного голодания, когда его отпускают.  
И, пожалуй, только тем, что Эсбо сейчас пребывает в таком же будто бы обдолбанном состоянии, можно объяснить факт, что он смотрит на брата несколько секунд абсолютно нечитаемыми от черноты глазами – то ли пытается отдышаться, то ли колеблется, а, может, и вовсе пытается понять, что от него хотят – а затем его взгляд цепляет собственное поло, что все еще на Эггзи, Анвин добавляет это свое просящее «Дэнни», и все, что раньше сходило за выдержку, радостно летит к черту.  
  
Эсбо приходит в себя, только когда скрученный оргазмом Гэри задушено выдыхает:  
\- Черт, Дэнни, как же я охуеть тебя люблю…  
И Северс готов поспорить, что ему это послышалось.  
Эггзи с лета чует его замешательство и вслепую нашаривает руку брата на столе поблизости.  
\- А вот и не послышалось, – бурчит он, не разлепляя глаз и не поднимая головы от стола, грудью на котором лежит. Подтягивает к лицу ладонь Дэнни и утыкается в нее носом, задевает губами.  
Только спустя несколько мгновений Эсбо что-то невнятно бормочет ему в шею. Гэри не разбирает ни слова. Но точно знает, что это что-то вроде «я тоже люблю тебя, засранец», и ему этого достаточно.  
\- Когда возвращается Келли? - интересуется он, зябко поводя плечами, когда брат отстраняется.  
\- Завтра днем.  
\- Класс, - улыбается Гэри сонно, - остаюсь у тебя, - и протестующе мычит, когда Дэннис тянет его в сторону душа.  
  
Северсу кажется, что такими темпами да с энтузиазмом Гэри, остаток дня они точно проведут в постели. Однако брат в очередной раз за поводом для удивления в карман не лезет. Он будто успокаивается - становится мягче и тише. Пусть временами нет-нет да плеснет каким-нибудь красочным рассказом, заразительно рассмеется и настроит безумных планов на полгода вперед. А после снова затихает, не выпускает Дэнни из виду, исподтишка нарывается на прикосновения и засыпает на плече брата, пока они смотрят по телеку какую-то банальщину. Северс уже не первый раз замечает, что Анвина частенько так выключает – только ему встречается спокойный угол. Словно он не досыпает. О причинах даже думать страшно.  
  
Уже вечером они пьют чай на полутемной кухне и делятся обрывками каких-то историй. Гэри, в очередной раз словивший приход неугомонности, болтается вокруг Дэнниса и сует свой любопытный нос в подворачивающиеся дверки, коробки, разглядывает немногочисленные рамки и магнитики на холодильнике, залипает на детскую фотку брата с мамой, прячущуюся в подставке со счетами, и всерьез намерен ее прихватизировать. Эсбо в задумчивости греет руки о свою кружку.  
\- Наверное, я больше никогда не смогу есть за этим столом спокойно, - замечает он рассеянно и, поняв, что сказал это вслух, кажется, начинает краснеть.  
Эггзи звонко фыркает и нагибается, опираясь на его плечи, чтобы доверительным шепотом и с многозначительным прищуром поделиться на ухо:  
\- А я - адекватно воспринимать эти твои затертые джинсы и поло. Вот где действительно катастрофа. Других-то у тебя нет, я правильно понимаю?  
Эсбо с нарочито виноватым видом складывает брови домиком, но в конце концов не удерживается и тихо ухмыляется уголками губ.  
  
На ночь они перетаскивают матрас с кровати на пол, и Северс, понимая, что не известно когда теперь сможет побыть с Гэри наедине, долго-тщательно доводит того до точки кипения и, как может долго, удерживает на ней, пока Эггзи под ним уже едва ли не скулит от отчаяния, окончательно приводя своими зубами плечо Эсбо в полное непотребство, и мгновенно вырубается после разрядки.  
Дэннис еще столько же курит на кухне (за что завтра обязательно схлопочет нагоняй от матери, но сейчас это не кажется весомым) и разглядывает свесившуюся из-под одеяла руку в полоске света приоткрытой в спальню двери. В его мире, доме и душе царит потрясающая тишина. 


	7. Chapter 7

Анвин зол чуть более, чем полностью. На погоду эту блядскую – то духота, что воздуха не допросишься, то дождь такой, словно не до магазина через дорогу сбегал, а в горной реке искупался. На извечный домашний неуют, сука-его-блядь, - ни секунды покоя, и даже во сне на стреме. На долбаного непробиваемого Северса с его копошащейся в зраках горечью, которой тот совершенно не собирается делиться с братом.  
Прошло две недели с того утра, как они проснулись вместе тихие и безнаказанно умиротворенные, слушали вдохи друг друга, гладили бездумно по рукам и ребрам. Казалось, так идеально им не по карману, не отпускало ощущение – с них вот-вот попросят счет, но надежда теплилась – они найдут способ как-нибудь выкрутиться. Бог отсмеялся и вежливо попросил на выход.  
Несколько дней спустя Эсбо попадает в госпиталь. Не всерьез – легкие ожоги да небольшое сотрясение – привет от рухнувшего из-под ног перекрытия. Старшине Дэнниса досталось сильнее – его завалило горящими обломками, и он все еще под наблюдениями врачей. Пожилой леди, которую пожарные отправлялись вызволять, не повезло вовсе – она попросту не дождалась.  
Не рискнувший сунуться в ярко освещенный холл больницы, Эггзи ловит брата на выходе. Но Эсбо молча выворачивается из его рук и, ссутулив плечи, уходит в темноту, в себя, в знакомый камерный ад собственной вины. Он не хочет валить это на Гэри, у того и так полно других проблем, и уж он-то точно не виноват в очередной чьей-то боли.  
Анвину с высокой колокольни плевать на то, чем руководствуется Дэнни избегая его, потому что при любом раскладе это не выход. Эггзи не в курсе подробностей произошедшего, но морально его выворачивает так, что сомневаться в состоянии Северса не приходится. С одной стороны, это безмерно классно, что они теперь могут легко обходиться без слов (эмпатия близнецов довольно-таки наглядная штука). С другой – Эггзи все еще не настолько хорош, чтобы запросто найти брата в огромном городе, если тот не берет трубку и не появляется в их общих местах. А еще, по всей видимости, делает все возможное, чтобы его не нашли. Анвину нестерпимо хочется размазать упрямство Дэнниса кулаком по его лицу. Но для этого все же не помешало бы присутствие самого Дэнниса, а с последним упорно не складывается.  
За бесконечные дни вытягивающего жилы ожидания не понятно чего, Эггзи уже вовсю срывается там, где не следовало бы – угоняет и в хлам разбивает тачку местного заводилы, огребает россыпь новых синяков от отчима и через день напивается до зеленых чертей с парнями с района, уже не кажущимся ему такими уж своими в доску. И все же ума (или страха за их с Эсбо тайну) не ломиться без мыла в Черчилл Эстейт ему хватает.  
В конце концов он занимает наблюдательный пост неподалеку от пожарной станции с твердым намерением ждать здесь хоть до посинения, слишком отчетливо сам себе напоминая гребаного Хатико. И уже на следующий вечер подкарауливает Северса, уходящего со смены.  
  
Тот замечает его слишком поздно, не успевает ни собраться, ни хоть как-то замаскировать бесконечную усталость в глазах и напряженной линии плеч, как и отвернуться, пряча расплывшийся по скуле, уже желтеющий синяк. Дэннис делает последние пару шагов и останавливается рядом, рассматривая что-то у себя под ногами. Он мог бы разозлиться, что Гэри-таки его нашел. Он, наверное, даже должен был – это вполне в его духе. Но во всем его виде только выжженное ничто.  
Эггзи тоже молчит, но скорее это немое бешенство. И сейчас уже не потому, что Эсбо так долго морочил ему голову, не из-за всей этой перенятой от него боли или собственной тактильной ломки. Гэри тянет орать матом, рвать и крушить только от того, что Северс с собой сделал. Уже в который раз взвалил на свои плечи ответственность за всех разом и с готовностью готов отправиться с ней на дно и сквозь него.  
\- Пошли, - скрипя зубами, выдавливает Анвин и кивком головы указывает направление.  
Эсбо не видит этого кивка, но без возражений идет следом.  
  
В их убежище одновременно и чище, и запущеннее, чем обычно. Весь крупный мусор распинан по углам, да и отсутствие пыли на прилегающих к дивану горизонтальных поверхностях выдает некую обжитость места. Ставит в тупик лишь количество пустых бутылок вокруг.  
Эггзи оборачивается на замершего в дверях Дэнниса и неловко чешет уголок брови. Однако его замешательство мимолетно – через пару секунд он уже извлекает откуда-то нераспечатанный вискарь и устраивается на диване, взглядом отсекая любые ненужные реплики. Когда Эсбо опускается рядом, Гэри так же молча сгребает его ладонь в свою, скручивая зубами крышку, делает большой обжигающий горло глоток и передает бутылку Дэнни. Тот несколько секунд держит ее, словно взвешивая в руке, пока заново привыкает к теплу пальцев, переплетенных с его собственными на диване между ними, отпивает и слепо пялится прямо перед собой. А потом начинает беззвучно плакать. Анвин не видит и не слышит этого, просто чувствует. Закрывает глаза и нервно бьется затылком о спинку дивана. Понимает, что еще чуть-чуть, и совсем кранты и клиника. Он рывком перебирается на колени к брату, отпихивает в сторону виски и, вздергивая лицо Дэнни за подбородок, сминает его губы своими – грубо и, пожалуй, даже болезненно, безоговорочно сходу навязывая собственную волю и не давая отстраниться.  
И Эсбо ведется. Поначалу обмякает, но уже в следующий момент вцепляется в Гэри так, будто он последняя опора его чертового мира. Лишь когда Эггзи ненадолго отстраняется, чтобы стянуть с себя футболку да добраться до ремня на джинсах брата, Дэннису удается вынырнуть на поверхность, и, вспоминая – где он, кто он, и что не вправе себе этого позволить, он тут же тормозит потянувшегося обратно Гэри. Анвин упрямо встречает больной из-под слипшихся ресниц взгляд, не заботясь о нежности, стряхивает останавливающие его руки и за горло, несильно, но ощутимо, припирает Эсбо к дивану.  
\- Давай, ты хотя бы раз забудешь о своей долбаной ответственности, - цедит он со злостью, - сегодня, сейчас. Отпусти все. Тебе это нужно. Я решаю, а ты просто подчиняешься. Доверишься мне?  
Дэннис потерянно смотрит в ответ, не озвучивая ни «да», ни «нет».  
Гэри фактически делает выбор за него:  
\- Моргни, если согласен.    
И спустя долгую паузу Эсбо покорно прикрывает глаза.  
  
Уже после лежащий на брате Эггзи все-таки произносит то, что крутилось у него на языке все эти две недели:  
\- От того, что ты ничего не рассказываешь, ни разу не легче. Я же все равно чувствую.  
Дэнни под ним вздыхает и мягко ведет пальцами по голой спине Гэри – единственное извинение, на которое у него сейчас хватает физических и моральных сил.  
\- Две недели, - больно щипает его Эггзи, заставляя поморщиться.  
Северс на автомате перехватывает его за запястье и чуть отводит в сторону, только сейчас замечая синяки на боку повыше оставленных им самим отметин. Смотрит вопросительно-выжидающе. В то время как его взгляд взамен уходящей тоске уже напитывается знакомой твердостью.  
\- А нефиг было оставлять меня без присмотра, - щурится Гэри мстительно.  
Он выдергивает из захвата руку и кладет ладонь брата поверх одного из синяков, создавая иллюзию его отсутствия. Как бы наглядно демонстрируя: есть Дэнни – нет синяков, проблем, поводов нарываться.  
В голове самого Эггзи это скорее звучит, как: есть Дэнни, а все остальное нахрен не имеет значения.  
Дэннис не ведется на первое и безошибочно угадывает второе. Оставить Гэри было самым идиотским решением, какое он только мог принять. Эггзи удовлетворенно хмыкает ему шею.


End file.
